


The Librarian

by StrangersAngel



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, NeganSmutWeek, Unlikely Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangersAngel/pseuds/StrangersAngel
Summary: Coach Negan has been living a quiet life ever since the death of his wife Lucille. That is until sparks fly with the new Librarian in an unlikely place. Negan Smut Week Day 2 Prompt: Unlikely Pairings and AU--- NO Zombies. Beth is in her early 20's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Negan Smut Week. Yes, this is an unlikely pair. Please have an open mind and I look forward your thoughts. A special shout out to my girl Lemonstar for the idea and my Beta Sam. You are amazing. Also, to ALReynolds13 for the discussion that lead us to the good ship Began.

 

Of course the first woman to make his dick twitch since he lost Lucille last winter was the new librarian. Beth Greene wasn't the youngest member of the staff at Walt Whitman High School in Bethesda but she was the prettiest, sweetest, and had legs for days.

Coach Negan was fucked. More fucked than when his star pitcher botched the State Championship two years ago. More fucked than the time Lucille called him out for cheating on her with the Spanish teacher. More fucked than when he punched the doctor who told him Lucille wasn't coming home from the hospital.

Because in those situations, he wasn't being stared down by some tiny little blonde with big blue eyes that held some secret desire. It seemed she knew that he wanted her, and with the way her face lit up whenever she sat across from him in a staff meeting or the way she bit her lip as they passed in the hall, she had been thinking about him as well.

The logical part of his brain listed all the reasons they would never work. Of course he knew she was too young, too sweet, and he was already well known as the man-whore of the school district. It didn't matter that he hadn't touched a woman in over a year. Not since Lucille.

He had gone out his old bar a few times, but usually ended up getting drunk and sad, which meant going home alone and either crying or beating off. Lucille would have torn him a new one for acting so pathetic, so he was quick to shut that shit down.

Despite his lust, he tried to avoid the little blonde librarian like the plague. Beth Greene deserved a guy with less baggage than him.

She tried to catch his eye as she walked to her car, but all he ever did was wave. He almost caved one night when he saw her shopping at the grocery store, but thought the better of it when her cell phone rang and her brow furrowed. He'd have given anything to erase that frown from her face. When he saw her at school on Monday, whatever had troubled her seemed to have passed.

A couple of his old fuck buddies called him, begging for a roll in the sack, but he never took them up on their offers. Negan began to consider himself a changed man. He spent his free time working out and tinkering with an old pickup truck. Perhaps his aggressive lust fueled days were behind him.

He did a pretty good job until spring. When baseball season started, the librarian would sit in the bleachers with a Big Gulp and cheer on the team. She never said anything, but Negan often caught her paying attention to him rather than the game. He'd curse and thank the stars above he was wearing a cup, especially when she'd lick her lip before beaming like the sun when their team would win.

His masturbation habit took on a happier and more enthusiastic tone. Especially when his varsity team won the championship.

It wasn't until the school year was almost over that something finally happened.

Negan was teaching American Government and History during Summer School. It required an unavoidable trip to the library to pick up some text books.

He waited until after the final bell. The library was open for 30 minutes after school, and Negan walked in at 5 minutes to close.

Beth looked up from her paperwork. Her face remained neutral, but her eyes took in his black jeans and bicep hugging dress shirt with interest. He had his reading glasses perched on top of his head, and looked like GQ's version of what a teacher should be. Complete with the distressed leather jacket draped over his messenger bag.

"Don't think I've ever seen you 'round these parts. What brings you in today Coach Negan?" Her slight southern drawl was like honey as she smiled up at him.

 _I am so fucked._ He thought. She was wearing a light grey cardigan over a baby blue lace camisole and a tight black pencil skirt. Her hair was in a nest of a bun, held up by two pencils. She was every librarian fantasy personified.

"Well darlin' yours truly drew the short straw this summer. I'm teaching American History and Government during Summer School and I need to bone up beforehand so those self righteous sophomore fucks trying to get AP credit don't show me up." He grinned.

Beth almost choked on her Big Gulp when he said "Bone up." She completely ignored his use of the word fuck, for her own sanity.

"Well we couldn't have that. There's nothing worse than a self righteous sophomore." She teased.

Negan leaned over the counter and winked.

"Oh, I'm sure we could think of a few things."

His voice was like a shot of bourbon as he whispered. It gave Beth goosebumps.

 _I need to get laid._ She thought. _By a man._

She had broken up with her boyfriend Zach almost six months ago. Having the man she had been fantasizing about ever since standing in front of her was doing nothing for her self control.

Beth had always been attracted to older men. Her mother was nearly thirty years younger than her father, and in between undergrad and graduate school, Beth had spent her wilder days in Georgia with a biker who she thought was the one, until he had vanished without a trace. She blinked quickly to avoid the tears that were threatening to collect.

"Sorry. Sometimes I have no idea where my mind wanders..." She said as she offered him a small smile.

Negan noticed the way her eyes darkened when she had become lost in thought.

Beth stood up and smoothed her skirt. "The history section is in the back toward the left. Give me a minute to finish up with the students and I'd be happy to help you." She beamed.

"Yes, M'am." He said as he walked back towards the stacks.

###

Beth let out the remaining students and ran through her closing procedures, turning off the computers and locking the front doors. There was a separate exit in her private office. The building was an old concrete box, which meant nobody could see inside. Somehow this turned her on more than frightened her.

She walked towards the back of the library, humming an old Fleetwood Mac song absentmindedly. Her stomach did a little flip when Negan came into view, bent over a copy of Howard Zinn's _A People's History of the United States._ His glasses were almost falling off his nose and he looked like a lethal combination of sexy and adorable.

"I thought librarians liked it quiet." He said, looking up from his book.

"Although I do applaud your choice in song." He grinned.

Beth's face lit up with amusement. "Not all librarians." She replied as she leaned against the one of the bookshelves.

Negan's lips curled into a smile as he closed the book and straightened up. "Are you one of those naughty librarians, Beth?"

Her neck broke out into goosebumps as he closed the distance between them. Her breath caught as he reached for a book located near her waist. His eyes never left hers as he pulled the book off the shelf, his fingertips brushing against her hip. He added it to the pile he had on the floor without moving away from her.

She looked up at him, desire and curiosity holding her captive as she took in his features. His dark beard was peppered with a liberal amount of silver, and his muscles were drawn and taut under his button down dress shirt. What surprised her the most were the boyish dimples that complemented the wrinkles around his eyes when he smiled.

Beth bit her lip as she shrugged. Back home in Georgia, she was always the "good girl" until she wasn't. And it had nearly killed her and broken her heart. Which is how she had ended up with sweet, boring Zach for three years.

None of that mattered now, she told herself. She was determined to live in the moment and right now the hottest man this side of the Mason-Dixon Line was staring at her like she was the last woman on earth.

Negan caught sight of the little music note tattoo on her shoulder. His grin grew exponentially as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He bent down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Yeah. I most certainly think you are a... naughty... little... librarian." His voice was husky with desire as he paused between each word, letting his lips flutter against her earlobe.

She moaned as his arms circled her waist and pulled her against him before his lips found hers, desperate and passionate as he hoisted her up against one of the tall book shelves.

"Ugh... Babydoll..." He muttered as her fingers combed through his hair.

"Negan..." She gasped as he nibbled at her throat while slowly peeling the grey cardigan from her shoulders.

Her ankles were locked at the small of his back, and she could feel every inch of him though his jeans as he pressed her into the history of the early america's.

Negan nearly came in his pants as she gasped and moaned in his ear. She jumped in his arms when they knocked a large book off the shelf.

He chuckled low as he put her down and picked up the book, placing it back on the shelf.

"Now that was very, very naughty, Miss Greene. Damaging school property." He clicked his tongue as he looked her up and down.

"What are we going to do with you?"

Beth turned around and looked over her shoulder. "You could punish me, Coach Negan." She batted her eyelashes with a coy little smirk. She removed the pencils from her hair and shook it out, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

He let out a low growl before pulling her back flush against his chest. Her ass wiggled provocatively against the bulge in his jeans, earning her a playful swat across her behind. Beth giggled, earning another swat before Negan wrapped his arms around her.

She closed her eyes and relished the heat of his body surrounding her as his forearm suddenly tightened across her belly.

When he looked down, her nipples were poking through her thin little camisole. His naughty little librarian hadn't worn a bra today. He brushed a knuckle across her chest and delighted in the soft whimper that escaped her lips.

"Negan..." She whispered. "Touch me."

"Shhh, I've got you babydoll." He cooed. "Let's get you out of this silly little skirt."

Beth obliged as he took a step back before he unbuttoned her skirt and drew the zipper down. The material pooled at her feet before she stepped out of it, keeping her heels on. She secretly cheered that she had chosen to wear the cutest pair of baby blue lace briefs that happened to match her camisole. It would have been completely embarrassing if today had been a granny panty day.

"Holy fuck." He whispered.

"You're a vision." He said before twirling her around.

Beth blushed as she let him look his fill. She had always been self conscious about having small breasts, but the way Negan was looking at her, she felt like a goddess.

She stepped forward and began unbuttoning his shirt, longing to run her fingertips across his bare skin. Negan cupped her face and kissed her softly, surprising her as her fingers came to rest on his belt. They kissed for a few minutes, and when they came up for air she was dizzy and flushed, her lips swollen and pink.

Negan stilled her hands as she went to loosen his belt. "Not yet, sweetheart. I've got plans for you first..." He smiled as turned her around so she was facing the bookshelf.

Before she could lean forward, his arms surrounded her at her chest and waist. She gasped as he pulled her back against his chest and stuck a large hand down the front of her panties, plunging two fingers knuckle deep into her wetness.

"So wet, babydoll. You are the naughty little librarian aren't you?" He whispered before nipping at her earlobe. Beth's breath came out in short little bursts as he kneaded her mound before picking up the pace again.

"I've seen you at my baseball games. You ever think about me fingering you in the middle of the library?" He rasped.

"Yes! Mmmm..." She whimpered as his fingers quickened, circling her hardened clit as he kissed and bit his way across her throat.

"Tell me..." He growled.

Beth whined incoherently as she ground down against his hand, chasing her release. Negan paused, earning a frustrated huff.

"Ah, Ah, Ah... Naughty girl... I asked you a question. No coming unless you can answer me..." He smiled against the back of her neck.

Beth's lips tried to form a coherent sentence as Negan traced her slit with the tip of his middle finger.

"I...I... I'd go to the baseball games so I...I could watch you...the way you move...so graceful, so commanding... sometimes I'd play with myself in the car on the way home." She sighed as two fingers entered her to the hilt, stroking at the sensitive bundle of nerves that always seemed out of her reach.

Negan clenched his jaw as he tried to maintain control. This little firecracker was going to make him blow a load in his pants like some pimply faced freshman.

"You know I got hard whenever I saw you sitting there in the stands, soaking up the sunshine." He said, circling her clit until she moaned.

Beth felt her orgasm building, her hips bucking against his hand.

"Fuck me, Negan...make me come." She begged.

"Mmm...sweetheart, I love it when you beg. Come for me, babydoll.. Get my fingers all wet." He rasped.

Negan tugged at a nipple with his other hand as he pumped his finger into her, sending her careening over the edge.

Beth's moans of pleasure echoed through the quiet space as she collapsed against the bookshelf in front of her. Negan leaned forward and peppered kisses along the tops of her shoulders, tracing the outline of her tattoo with his tongue.

She giggled softly as she caught her breath. Negan still had his hand buried between her legs, and she groaned as his fingertip came in contact with her still sensitive clit.

Suddenly, they both jumped as they heard the sound of the front door being unlocked. Beth turned towards Negan with wide eyes.

"Shit! It's the janitor!" She whispered as she climbed back into her skirt in record time. They were hidden in the stacks, but better to be safe than caught mostly naked.

"You still here, Miss Greene?" She heard the voice of the janitor call out.

Negan grinned like the devil as he palmed himself through his jeans. Beth held her finger up to her lips like every cliche of a stern librarian.

"Yes Paul... Don't worry about me...I'm rearranging some stuff in the stacks." She replied.

The sounds of trash cans being emptied echoed through the library as the janitor replied, "Ok, have a good night, Miss Greene!"

Beth let out a sigh of relief as they heard him leave and lock the door.

Negan threw his head back in a grin, his eyes never leaving hers as he lifted his hand still wet with her juices to his lips. He groaned low as he licked each finger clean.

"You were cool as a cucumber, babydoll." He laughed.

"Then why is my heart beating out of my chest?" She laughed.

Negan buttoned his shirt casually before picking up his stack of books. "Because you're already craving another orgasm?"

Beth laughed as they walked over to her office. "Tonight I'm making breakfast for dinner. You comin?" She asked as she picked up her bag.

"Oh, I hope so, babydoll. And soon." He laughed as he placed her hand over the bulge in his pants.

Beth looked up and flashed him a megawatt smile. "It's a good thing I drive fast then. I sure hope you can keep up, Coach Negan."

Negan chuckled as he followed the petite blonde to the parking lot.

 _This girl is going to be the death of me._ He thought.

###

Don't forget to join us for #NeganSmutWeek on tumblr!


End file.
